UM WHAT SHOULD I CALL THIS?
by K3bleach
Summary: plz read, not recommended for sakura fans, um this is my first fanfiction so plz no flames are appreciated. rated T for language plz enjoy. OOC


Summary: tenten just saw her best friend make out with the prettiest kunoichi( I think she is ugly but ppl say she is pretty) of Konoha and then she eavesdrop on her so called friends saying she was weak and unable to ever beat sakura. Tenten had enough.

Tenten's pov

I was walking to the training ground when I saw 2 ppl on the training ground. I went behind the tree hoping to be unnoticed and what I saw just I can't even believe it with my own eyes!!! Neji and sakura were making out. Suddenly they stopped.

Sakura: neji I need to make something clear but first, do you have any feelings for tenten?

Neji: she is weak and can't win me in a spar, she isn't strong and I like strong girls like you

Sakura: then let's promise never to be far apart

Neji: I promise

Then they started making out and neji unzipped her dress。Tenten didn't want to see anymore

Tenten felt like she wanted to cry. She started running as fast as she could and she bumped into kiba. She tried to wipe her tears away but she didn't feel anything. Her fingers were dry, and then she figured she didn't drop a single tear.

Kiba: are you okay?

Tenten: yea, hey aren't you one of the guys that went to the chuunin exam?( talk about pmsing)

Kiba: yea I'm inuzuka kiba

Tenten: well if you don't know who I am then I am tenten

Kiba: no last name?

Tenten: wow you were the first one to actually ask me that

Kiba: wait so none of your teammates asked that? That is cold

Tenten: well they are too dense and only care for themselves and sakura. And since you are the first one to actually care and ask that I will tell you my last name but promise not to tell?

Kiba: I promise

Tenten: well my last name is uzu and today is my birthday

Kiba: really well I'll take you somewhere if you want

Tenten: I'd love that but I don't feel like it.

Kiba: well at least come to my house for dinner I bet you would enjoy it. Right akamaru?

-Bark --bark-

Tenten: I guess

Kiba: ok well come to my house at 6. sayonara

Tenten: well at least dinner wont make me feel down. I guess I could go to Ichiraku.

She was about to walk in but she saw the sensei's and their students eating Ichiraku and what is this?!?!?! They were all talking bout her and sakura.

Naruto:baka!! How dare you get a girlfriend before me? And haha teme neji beat you first haha!!!

Sasuke:shut up dobe!

Sakura: neji-kun can you buy some food for me pwease?-make doggy eyes-(she looks ugly)

Neji:hn

Shikamaru: you kno neji, we all thought you would end up with tenten but I guess sakura is better since she is smart and have monstrous strength.

Naruto: don't be mean!

Neji: this is stupid we all kno tenten is weak so let's not talk about her. She brings nothing but disgrace to Konoha.

Tenten this time she really cried and ran away.hinata noticed this and hinata was gonna stalk her(with her amazing spider powers-no just kidding-).tenten didn't see where she was going and she bumped into kiba… again…

Kiba: tenten why are you crying?

Tenten: I just heard everyone talking bout me saying im weak-sobs- I feel like disappearing sometimes. I might run away from this stupid village.

Kiba: don't say that. You are strong and hopefully one day everyone will see that.

Tenten: thx I really need at least one person supporting me

Kiba: no problem, here I will walk you home

Tenten: ok

So they walked to tenten's house.

Tenten: thx for walking me home.-gives kiba a kiss on the cheek-so are we still going to your house at six?

Kiba: yea shurre why not

Tenten went inside and kiba left. About 3 minutes later, hinata rang the doorbell

Tenten: what do you want hinata?

Hinata- well I saw you at ichirakus and you were crying so I decided to come here and make you feel better

Tenten- well I don't need any friends, im all good by myse…-then she starts crying again

Hinata- well I don't want anyone to feel lonely so I will be your friend-

Tenten- you kno I feel so sad cuz well I saw neji and sakura making out and I thought I really loved neji but I didn't shed a tear and today is my birthday and only kiba knows

Hinata-well I do now too. Here-hinata hands tenten a bracelet.-

Tenten-what is this for hinata?

Hinata-well this is my bracelet from my mother and since your always there for me and help me when I was younger so ill give this to you for gratitude and being like a big sister to me and ill tell you something. You never loved neji, it was a simple crush because if you did then you would have cried when you saw him but you didn't so you don't.

Tenten- thx hinata want to have a sleepover like around 8?

Hinata:ok

Hinata went home and tenten got ready for dinner with kiba

Tenten-hi kiba and akamaru

Akamaru jumped up onto tenten's arm.

Tenten: aww he is so kyoote!!

Kiba:well here let me show you who my sister is.tenten this is hana, hana this is tenten

Hana: is that you? Tenten omg-then she runs up to tenten and hugs her-

Tenten- uhh who are you?

Hana: im the girl who always played with you on the swing when you were younger

Tenten: oh that's you? I missed you so much

Kiba: ahem im still here there is too much mushy stuff so can you guys stop?

Tenten: well kiba thx for inviting me.-gives kiba a hug-

Hana- looks like kiba has got a little crush on tenten

Kiba's mom:quiet down lets eat

They finished eating and tenten was about to leave when

Tenten: kiba, this was a great day all thanks to you and hinata, say do you want to sleepover at my house? hinata is staying over too.

Kiba: ok hold on a second.

He came out and then we went to go get hinata

Kiba: heyy hinata lets go

Tenten: yea it's getting pretty late well duh!!!

They headed for tenten's house and when they arrived there,They stayed up all night telling each other things. Kiba was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts.tenten wore a black tanktop with the saying with pajama pants( her hair was down and kiba was drooling). Hinata wore a jerseys uniform.

Tenten-hinata I think you got a chance but you need to build up your confidence to tell Naruto you like him cuz I saw that Naruto doesn't hang around sakura a lot anymore so I think you got a chance. Take it before someone else does ok?

Hinata-yeah I will try, and by the way.. can we always talk like this?

Kiba and tenten said at the same time: yes

Tenten: what would you think if I…-whisper-left the village-

Everything went quiet. Hinata was the first to answer

Hinata-n-nani? Y- you are l-leaving us? But we just became like really close and now you have to leave

Kiba: you are going to leave? Where?

Tenten: a ninja is suppose to protect their village, whats the point if they think you are weak?

Hinata: well there is nowhere you can stay though

Kiba: just stay we don't want anything to change

Tenten: let's just forget this ever happened.

They both said in union: yea

They went to sleep.when they woke up akamaru was next to tenten.

Tenten: hi akamaru what are you doing here?

Kiba: wanna go train today like work on new techniques?

Hinata: yea!!

Tenten: but first we need to go tsunade's office.

They headed there and tenten was glaring at everyone even the sensei's.

Tsunade: ahem so anyways we are going to assign new teammates.

1st team is : kakashi,ino,naruto,tenten

2nd team is:gai,lee,neji,sakura

3rd team is :asuma,kiba,chouji,shikamaru

4th team is:kurenai,shino,Sasuke,hinata

Everybody got it?

"Hai"

Tenten: whatever lets go hinata, kiba

Hinata,kiba: yea

Then they left

Tsunade: since when did they hang out together?

Shikamaru: its obvious that they hung out every sincee tenten eavsdropped on us.

neji: wait she was there? why didnt you tell us?

shikamaru was already asleep they frgot about him

_Serpent, boar, dog, horse, dog, bird, hare_ then she forced chakra on her palms. Hinata clasps her hands together and she activated byakugan.her hands glowed but that is all that happened because she was out of chakra.

Tenten: let me try some random hand signs._ Rat, horse, monkey, ox, ram, dragon_. Then she focused chakra to every part of her body and though of liquid. She looked at the tree then the tree turned into water.

Tenten: hmm what should I call it?

Kiba:water injection?

Hinata: suiton: liquid summoning knifes

Tenten: well iono, i guess i wont name it yet

After that she used the technique, She made a bear hand sign(totally made it up) and the water were shaped into a weapon and it glowed white. She aimed it for another tree and went through it.

Kiba: that is so cool!!!

Hinata: what he said

Tenten: im just wish we could have been on the same team. yeah

2 days later Sasuke was going to leave Konoha at night. And well of course the same thing that was on tv happened with sakura and Sasuke, sakura said she loved him and would give her life for him. Neji heard this and got mad.

Neji walks out into the light and says to sakura.

Neji: You never said you loved me to me so you were trying to get uchiha jealous which didn't work. You cheated on me, now we ARE OVER!!!ONE!!!eleven!!11!

Sakura cried even harder she screamed really loud which was like a chalk scratching a board and making that annoying squeaky noise

sasuke:you suck at screaming and you cheated on him. I don't like people who cheat on others so Fuck you.

Then Sasuke punched her so hard she started bleeding. She fainted from blood loss

Tsunade: well I have called all of you guys here for another arrangement for team since Sasuke has left the village last night with sakura wounded in the hospital.

1st team is anko, tenten, kiba, hinata

2nd team is asuma, ino, Naruto, shino, chouji

3rd team is gai, lee, neji, sakura, shikamaru

Neji:DAMMIT TSUNADE-SAMA CAN WE HAVE OUR OLD TEAMS BACK? I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH SAKURA , LEE, AND GAI

Tsunade: aren't you dating sakura, used to being with lee and gai, and what about shikamaru

shikamaru: yea what about me?

Neji: THAT SLUTTY HOE LIKES THAT FUCKING UCHIHA AND I NEED SOMEONE TO KEEP ME SANE FROM GAI AND LEE!!!!! AND ALSO SHIKMARU IS SO LAZY!HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GROW STRONGER WITH THESE PEOPLE I CAN BEAT AL OF THEM SO EASY, EVEN GAI!!!!!

Tsunade: well your old team still has lee and gai except there is tenten

Neji: THEN PUT HER ON MY TEAM!

Tsunade: too bad deal with it.

Tenten: haha sucker

Neji: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU S…

Neji: o tenten why are you so mean to me? I thought we are close friends

Tenten: why would I be friends with you? You think I am weak and not as strong as sakura. You said _she is weak and can't win me in a spar, she isn't strong and I like strong girls like you to sakura_

**Sup neji**

_who are you?_

**your inner dude you kno you really love tenten**

_I guess I do and of course I known she loved me for 3 years._

**Yea right, then why did you go out with sakura**

_Because I loved sakura and i wanted to see tenten's reaction_

**You are so cold dude gotta go surfs up**

**-**should I ask tenten out? Well of course she would say yes I am the **_hyuuga_** neji. No one will turn me down- neji thought to himself

Neji: tenten

Tenten just stared at him with blankness in her eyes

Neji: TENTEN I LOVE YOU! LETS GO OUT NOW!

Tenten bit her finger and used the technique except using blood. It was a shape of a kunai and instead of glowing white

Tenten: I hate you leave me alone she said emotionlessly

Neji: I KNO YOU DON'T MEAN THAT. YOU LOVE ME REMEMBER. I WOULD NEVER GET TURNED DOWN BY A GIRL

Tenten: better leave or ill kill you.-she said in a menacingly low voice-

Neji thought in his mind _she is weak so she cant hit me_

Neji: I LOVE YOUAND YOU LOVE ME SO LETS BE TOGETHER FOREVER!

Tenten- you had your chance and you blew it so if you don't shut up I will kill you mercilessly

Neji- YOU CANT HIT ME YOUR WEAK SO YOU CAN'T HIT ME I LOVE YOU SO COME!

Tenten: does everyone of you think I am weak?

Everyone said no and tenten looked at their eyes. Anko, Naruto, and surprisingly ino were telling the truth and everyone else's eyes told her that they were lying

Tenten: anko, ino, and Naruto are saying that they don't believe I am weak and they are telling the truth everyone else thinks I am weak .Then she shot the kunai right above his heart.

Everyone saw this and were amazed by the accuracy of the weapon. They could barely see it even the copy-cat ninja couldn't see it. neji fell down and hit the floor hard.

Tenten; yea right like I would ever love you. You even called me weak. Which you kno I hate the most. you should be lucky i went easy on you.

Tsunade- get the med ninjas!

Then medical ninjas came and took neji into the hospital.

Shino-what did you do?

Tenten just look at him with emotionless eyes.

Tsunade: tenten if you hurt anymore ninja's I will have to take serious actions.

Tenten: so you're just trying to get rid of me huh? Well you got your wish. Im leaving

Kiba: no don't!

Hinata: yeah plz stay here we don't want you to leave

Tsunade: what are you guys talking about? tenten is just going back to her house no big deal

Kiba growled at her: you don't know anything

Hinata: better lay off or else-growl-

Everybody got scared of them and they left.

* * *

Tenten was already gone when hinata and kiba arrived at her house.

Hinata: dam we were too late

Kiba: want leave too and catch up to her?

Hinata: anything

They set of to join tenten.

Kiba: tenten!!!

Tenten suddenly stopped.

Tenten: so you guys want to follow?- they nodded their heads-so I guess this is the last time in Konoha. Are you sure you want to join? I was deciding to go to akatsuki. And yes I know where their hideout is , I always did becuz well I lost memories of it.

Hinata: we are always with you no matter what

After 10 hours, they arrived. tenten suddenly had a flashback of when they were younger. She did a hand seal then the big boulder moved when she was younger, there she saw a boy with sharingan, he looked very strange. Itachi: hello tenaya. Tenten; ohayo! She awoke from her flashback

Kiba: tenten? Tenten?

Tenten: huh?

Hinata: you were just starting at the entrance for 9 minutes and your eyes went completely black

Tenten: oh uhhh…. Lets just go inside

She did the seal and the big boulder moved letting her and the other 2 in.

Tenten:ummm hello? If anyone can hear us can we join akatsuki?

Then a kunai was aimed for her head but tenten unconsciously moved her head. The kunai was moving at the speed of light and once it hit the the wall, hinata and kiba just noticed that a kunai was aimed for her. Kisame gasped!

Kisame: how did a brat dodge that?

Tenten just glared and of course Kisame recognized her.

Kisame: so your finally back

Tenten: was I ever here?

Kisame: you were here 6 years ago. I trained for 2 years before you disappeared

Tenten: I don't remember you

Kisame: what. How dare you lil f-

Itachi: enough she was kidnapped and her memories of akatsuki were erased I guess her name was erased and they gave her a new name.

Tenten: so what is my name

A voice: uzumaki tenaya

Tenten: who are you?

another voice: Luke, I am your father

Tenten: my name isn't luke, I think you got the wrong show

Another voice: oh sorry imma leave now, by the way if you see luke tell him i said hi -he left-

The voice: leave anikan(sp?)I am your father and the leader of akatsuki.i heard your conversation, you guys are in but hyuuga you need to work on your stamina and balance, your new teacher will be deidara, inuzuka all your techniques are based on your dog … you need to work on other techniques, your teacher will be kisame. Kisame teach him how to use your sword or any other swords that fit him. Tenaya, you need to work on your chakra and elements, itachi will be teaching you from now on.

Hinata: can you call me hinata instead?

Kiba: same here, call me kiba

Leader: fine

Tenten: uh I have a request and question, call me tenten plz and do i call you dad?

Leader: yes, call me dad. I mean how obvious. Ok tenten close your eyes.- she close her eyes-

The leader put his hand in front of tenten and restored her memories.

Leader: now try doing the technique called elemental destruction

Tenten did the hand seals and then the whole place was a mess.

Leader: it is good you have your techniques back. Now off with you guys.

* * *

**The same time in Konoha**

Anko: TSUNADE! My team they are gone! They weren't here for training and I checked tenten's house. There was nothing in her house. Then I went to look for kiba. He wasn't seen anywhere and same goes for hinata.i think they left.

Tsunade: just let them be for 48 hours, if they don't come back in 48 hours then we will have anbu search. But for now keep this on low profile. I don't want anyone leaving this village to look for them unless I say so. But just incase get me tenten, kiba, and hinata's file. Lets see, kiba has been known to get in a fight with Naruto anytime, all the time.his teammates are tenten and hinata. Sister named hana._not much info on anything…_ hmm.. hinata is the heiress of the hyuuga clan but looked down upon. Lost in a fight with neji and Naruto is her inspiration. Father is hyuuga hiashi. Mother is... Shizune! Where is tenten's file?

Shizune: I cant find anything on tenten. But I found a profile on a girl named uzumaki tenaya and looked just like tenten.

Tsunade: the picture looks just like tenten except her hair is down. This might be tenten. Lets see, is a container for 8 tailed beast. Sister to uzumaki Naruto, older by 1 year. Father is uzumaki arashi. Mother is unknown

Tsunade: I think that tenten is tenaya must be far stronger than imagined but she is the 8 tailed so she isn't as strong as Naruto. I guess the brother had the same destiny as the sister. And to think that their father is the 4th. We need to have a meeting or ceremony and tell the whole village about this. Tell everyone to meet at Konoha center, at 12 in the afternoon.

Shizune: hai Tsunade-sama.

* * *

**Skip to the meeting thing**

Tsunade: I have an announcement to make for everyone in Konoha. hinata, kiba, and tenten are missing and declared missing ninjas. According to the record files, tenten's real name is uzumaki tenaya. sister of Naruto. Daughter of the 4th hokage. The demon container for 8 tailed demon. We have anbus searching for them because tenten's full power isn't awakened yet. Some evil ppl will try and get hold of her, namely orochimaru. If anyone has seen them then take them to me by force if they don't cooperate.

Everyone who knew tenten gasped. They didn't kno that tenten would be that powerful. The ppl who said she was weak when she heard it felt sorry that they said those things. Sakura being the slutty hoe she IS WENT UP THE STAGE AND SAID:

Sakura:DAM THAT HOE SHE CANT BEAT ME I AM STRONGER AND THAT BITCH TOOK MY NEJI AWAY FROM ME. I CAN BEAT HER ANYTIME.

For some reason the wind changed from east to west and also tenten was there for some reason( still thinking of a reason)

Tenten: think your so tough?-she said in a very low voice almost like a whisper but was still menacing.-

Tenten had a whole new outfit. She wore the 4th hokage's cape. Her hair was down. There was no headband. She had a black tube top and those hand things that ino and Sasuke wears except the color is black. She had black fingerless gloves. also jeans which surprised everyone. They were surprised because America had those clothes and there are no ninjas in America and no ninjas can go to America..She wore a locket which had a picture of her mom and her on one side and on the other is Naruto and arashi. The picture was when they were babies.

Tenten: if you are thinking that I got my clothes from America then you are right.

Tsunade: how did you get to America. No ninjas can get there.

Tenten: who says I am a ninja?

random villager: you wear the yodaime's cape, you are a disgrace! dont mock our great leader!

tenten: oh well i got this as my birthday present for all the times that person missed my birthday

Sakura didn't even notice her until she talked.what a weak bitch sakura is. Well anywayz sakura got so frightened because she was just saying that to make everyone think she is superior

Tenten: sakura, if you want to fight then you got it.

Sakura: b-bring-g i-it on

Tenten: Tsunade-**sama**,( she said the sama part louder) do you have a place where I could fight someone like her?

Tsunade: fine but if you do kill her we will kill you-she growled

Tenten: I accept

Everyone got there. All her so called friends that called her weak was paying close attention to see what will she do and how strong she is. Tenten just stood there. Sakura went first. She used her strength and hit tenten. Tenten hit the wall._I knew she was weak she didn't improved at all. Sakura is stronger._ That went on in everyone's mind. The clone hit sakura and then the clone turned back into water. Sakura was surprised she didn't even noticed that it was a water clone.

Sakura: summoning technique! –then a big slug appeared-

Tenten: if that's how you want it, summoning technique.- a small wolf appeared.-

Sakura- hah!!! How can that small wolf defeat my big slug!

Tenten: you shouldn't be counting on sizes. Hanaque attack

Flame came out of hanaque's mouth and it went in a spiral which caused lot of damage to the big slug.it disaapeared. Then tenten let the wolf go back

Sakura: like you can ever beat me-she keep punching and kicking tenten but tenten blocks all her attacks-

Tenten was super fast ,she was kicking sakura everywhere just like lee and gai's gate opening except tenten doesn't kno how to open gates and she is already super fast. Tenten took off all her weights which was like 90lbs

Tenten-ill end this quick. Elemental destruction. Aren't you gonna take some serious actions for hurting your oh so fellow ninjas.

Sakura was burnt badly. Tenten was about to leave when

Tsunade- where is hinata and kiba? Why did you leave?

Tenten: if you want information on them then you have to ask them, I left because well ask your fellow ninjas

Tenten just stared blanky at her.

Shikamaru's thought _that is a forbidden technique. Only one person is known for doing that attack.I guess we all underestimated her. The things I remember in the academy is that a technique called elemental destruction was only able to be used by the yodaime._

Sakura's last words were die bitch before she went to nightmare land

Tenten smirked at sakura's word. That just awoken her temper and she used _dream eater._ Tenten used a jutsu which when a person is asleep or unconscious, their most feared fear will be in their dream and they can feel everything in that dream. Sakura was screaming.

Sakura was screaming: don't leave me Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart.

Tenten giggled and smirked.

Tsunade grabbed her hands and put it behind her back. She said you are not leaving and tenten just couldn't focuse. She started having a headache and held her head with one hand(just like gaara when he was turning into shukaku). She screamed.

lighting was rushing through her body and shocked Tsunade.

Naruto sort of knew her pain because when he was younger, everyone hated him, they all thought he was weak, and he only had 3 friends.(konohamaru, sadaime, umino iruka). The same for Tenten. She only has Kiba, hinata, and kiba's sister.(don't ask why he knows about that) Naruto went to look for her. Tenten was almost at the akatsuki hideout and Naruto knew about akatsuki so he left back to tell obachan(sp?). Naruto got back and Tsunade

Tsunade: what happened Naruto?

Naruto:tenten!!! i… followed her… she went into the ak…akatsuki hideout.

Tsunade: well first gather all of her friends.

So Naruto went looking for all 3 teams.

Tsunade: do you guys remember what tenten said when I asked her where is hinata and kiba?

Everyone said hai

Tsunade:well why did tenten leave?

Everything went quiet

Tsunade: well?

Neji: they called her weak. I didn't say anything

Tsunade: is this tru?

Shikamaru: part of it is, neji said she was a disgrace to Konoha and my thought is that she was thinking there is no point if she protects a village that doesn't even think highly of her and only looks down on her.

Tsunade: well it is all of you guys fault because we have lost a valuable member of Konoha and worst of all is that she has the powers of an 8 tailed demon+ she is a weapon mistress and is in the hands akatsuki.

Ino: what? Since when have she been in akatsuki? And doesn't akatsuki wear cloaks?

Tsunade: I don't kno the answer to that.

* * *

That's all for now

Plz be nice and no flames. This is my first fan fiction ever


End file.
